Carry on Dancing-Chapter 2 of dragon enchantress'
by Dragoness Enchantress
Summary: This is chapter two so I suppose you should read chapter one... I had to get a new account because I can't get into my old one... Hope you enjoy... It's an l/j one... Lily gets hurt... James rescues her... he realises his love... but will she love him bac


****

Carry on Dancing

****

Chapter Two - the ride to perfection 

James still held Lily tightly in his arms. He slowly let one arm drop to retrieve his wand when he got it out of his pocket without disturbing Lily he whispered "Accacio Nimbus…(sp.?)"

The broom, within a matter of seconds was hovering silently over their heads.

He slowly stood up, still holding Lily, bringing her up too. He turned her around and whispered to her…

"Lily, Lily I… I just wanted you to know… that… that…Never mind… It was nothing" He sighed.

He mounted his broom, turning to her. She pleaded with his eyes. He pulled her gently into his lap. She quickly put her arms around his neck so as to remain on the broom.

He lifted up the handle and slightly leaning forward he sped off towards the dorms.

He stopped at the girl's dorm balcony. He lifted her off and she stopped and looked into his eyes as if pleading for him to see her again.

He quickly whispered "I'll see you tomorrow Lils…" and turned and was about to speed off in the direction of the boys' dorms. When…

"James!" She cried out, helplessly.

He turned around and abruptly turned back to her, in a trice he was by her side, staring into her beautiful emerald eyes.

She leant forward with such swift movements that it took a second for James to realize what she was about to do.

Her lips met his, tingling with warmth that flowed from within. He unearthed such passion as he returned it, he never knew that it had been bottled up inside… He slipped his arms around her waist as he stepped onto the balcony, his arms entangling with her beautiful red hair. She wrapped her arms around his neck, both movements leaving no space for air between them. She delicately smoothed his hair until it sat absolutely perfectly. 

"No person has ever been able to tame my hair" Thought James…" She is so wonderful…"

She pulled apart after what seemed like a matter of hours of immense ecstasy. 

"James…I love you…" She whispered so suddenly, he thought she had not even said it.

With one last glance into his crystal clear blue eyes she swept back into her dorm. His eyes danced enchantment. She is so wonderful, he thought over and over again. 

He stood there for a matter of minutes with his gorgeous, goofy grin on his face. His eyes brimmed with tears at the thought of shining face…

"I love you Lily…" He whispered to the large crescent moon.

And with those final words he sped back to his dorm where he fell asleep as soon as his head touched the pillow...To dream of only those enrapturing emerald eyes.

**************************************************************************************

Lily woke mere minutes before her friends; she had a quick shower and changed into black flares and a 'well fitting' blue halter neck top. As she put began to put her hair into a delicate knot, her friends started to wake up. Rita screeched and jumped out of bed, quickly waking those who hadn't yet stirred.

"Today's the day girls… Today is the day we get our gowns… Ah! I can't wait…"

And with that she quickly charmed her hair into a simple plait and changed into her newest addition to her wardrobe- Bright magenta robes… She couldn't be seen in unfashionable muggle clothes… Even if Lily looked fantastic in them.

They hurried down to breakfast, Lily practically floating down the stairs as she thought of what had happened last night.

James was waiting in he common room for Lily to come down… He was the only one in there, surprisingly.

"You guys go on ahead, I'll just grab my…err… hand bag… I left some things in it…"

"Okay… We'll see you at breakfast!" Said Rosy, practically bouncing up and down on the spot.

Lily began to wander up to the dorms until her friends until they went through the portrait hole.

As soon as they had departed, she ran to James' outstretched arms. He lifted her up and twirled her around. 

"I put a charm on that will last for around three minutes, it will make sure no one disturbs us in here…" He whispered hurriedly, his face a mere breath away from hers.

She felt his warm breath on her lips as he talked. He leant in slightly giving her a soft kiss. She smiled once they had parted. 

"James… I had better go… my friends will come and we only have around a minute left…?" She sighed.

"I know… Want to finish our minute then?" He whispered…

She nodded as they were swept up into the passionate kiss… He lifted her up and asked gently…"   
Meet me on the quidditch pitch, an hour and a half before practice? It's at six…" He asked, his eyes pleading for her to come. She nodded with a huge smile touching her lips.

"James… Should we tell… about this?"

"About what Lil?' Asked James.

"About us?"

"Err…

**********************************************************************************************************************

What will the answer be??? CLIFFHANGER!!!!!!!!! I love them… Sorry it's so short, I'm trying to post one per day... But I don't think that is working very well... what d'ya think... E-mail me soon- R' and R' cuz then I'll Luvs ya!!!! I just like to thank "sniff sniff" everybody out there "sniff sniff" for this wonderful award. Especially God "sniff sniff" I mean I couldn't have done it without him. "Sniff sniff". And I 'd like to thank... HEY I'M NOT FINISHED!!!!" She screams as she is hauled off the stage by the bored host and hostess of the ficcies... Like the Grammies... GET IT? I suck I know... Eh shut up Nard... I know what you are thinkin'.... Yes I know I am Spaz.... But, Eh... I AM THE MASTER OF THE SPAZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Lots of thanks to every one especially soul seeker/ dreamer piper/ and Angelle Dove! Cuz you guys rock and I miss you soooooo much and I wish I could be back home with you guys right now… cuz it hurts… It hurts really badly… Love Always… Your Enchantress… Luvs ya lots every body!!!!!

Sorry it was so sappy… it was romantic cuz I was thinking about this guy called Ro….Radcliffe… err… yeah… Radcliffe, Daniel Radcliffe…err

Oops

Ok you guys did not err… hear that… whispering: Don't tell Nard… oops…


End file.
